Power converters are used in a variety of electronic products including automotive, aviation, telecommunications, and consumer electronics. Power converters such as Direct Current to Direct Current (“DC-DC”) converters have become widely used in portable electronic products such as laptop computers, personal digital assistants, pagers, cellular phones, etc., which are typically powered by batteries. DC-DC converters are capable of delivering multiple voltages from a single voltage independent of the load current being drawn from the converter or from any changes in the power supply feeding the converter. One type of DC-DC converter that is used in portable electronic applications is a buck converter. This converter, also referred to as a switched mode power supply, is capable of switching an input voltage from one voltage level to a lower voltage level. A buck converter is typically controlled by a controller that can be configured to be a multi-phase controller having a plurality of output current channels that switch at different times. The output currents flowing in the output current channels are summed and delivered to the load. An advantage of this configuration is that each channel conducts a portion of the total load current. For example, in a 4-phase buck controller, each channel conducts 25% of the output current. This lowers the power dissipated by each output. A drawback with a multi-phase buck controller is that when the currents are not balanced, one of the current channels will conduct more current than the other current channels, which could lead to thermal failure. Another drawback is that a dynamic load coupled to the controller may have the same repetition rate as one of the outputs of the multi-phase buck converter. In this case, the currents in the channels become unbalanced causing the converter to suffer thermal failure.
Hence, a need exists for a multi-phase controller circuit and a method of operating the multi-phase controller circuit that maintains a balanced current at its outputs. In addition, it is desirable for the multi-phase controller circuit to be cost and time efficient to manufacture.